


The Author and the Poet

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Thorin is excited his favourite author, Thranduil Oropherion, is coming to do a public reading from his new novel.  He doesn't expect there to be a poet there too.





	The Author and the Poet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW/LJ's What If AU "Celebrity" challenge

“You will come with me, won’t you?” Thorin showed the leaflet to Dwalin, his cousin.

Dwalin looked at the leaflet, which advertised the visit of a popular author, Thranduil Oropherion, who would be reading from his latest novel.  He pulled a face.  “Okay, but you’re buying my ticket.  I’m not paying to listen to him.  On second thoughts, why don’t you take your sister and I’ll babysit for her?”

“She’s not a fan, so she wouldn’t want to come.  But I know you’ll enjoy it.”

Dwalin snorted but agreed he would go.  He could see the excitement on his cousin’s face at the prospect of seeing his favourite author live on stage.

***

When the day came, Dwalin and Thorin met at the theatre.  Dwalin had read a few of Thranduil’s novels, and quite enjoyed them, but was nowhere near as enthusiastic as Thorin, who had a complete set of novels proudly displayed on the shelf in his bedroom.

They took their seats and shortly afterwards the publisher came onto the stage and introduced the first reader.  This was a young poet, Bilbo Baggins, who was to be the equivalent of a warm-up act for Thranduil.  He smiled shyly at the audience, who clapped politely.  He took his seat and began to read.

Thorin leant forward, completely absorbed in the poetry.  He wasn’t particularly keen on poetry, although some of the war poets attracted him, but this seemed to speak directly to him.  When Bilbo finished reading, Thorin was enthusiastic in his applause.

Then he sat back and waited with growing excitement for Thranduil’s appearance.  He’d been looking forward to this all week and was determined to savour every minute.

But as Thranduil began to speak, Thorin felt his disappointment begin to grow.  He said the right things, but there didn’t seem to be any of the passion which Bilbo had shown in his poetry reading.  Finally, the moment came which everyone had been waiting for.  Thranduil opened his new novel and began to read. 

It was a passage from the beginning of the book, which Thorin had expected.  However, it didn’t introduce the new plot, but was a summary of what had happened in the previous book.  This would have been helpful for anyone who hadn’t read the series, but the audience would almost certainly have done so.  Thorin looked around, but no-one else seemed concerned.

Finally, Thranduil stopped reading and said, “If you want to find out what happens, you’ll need to come and buy a copy.  And no sharing, everyone needs their own.”

Thorin joined the throng who were making their way into the foyer where tables had been set up for the two writers to autograph copies of their new books.  He had planned to buy a copy and had gone without his usual coffee treat for the past two weeks so he could justify the expense of both the book and the tickets.  Now, he was less sure he wanted one.  It seemed as if Thranduil simply saw the book as a money-spinner.  No love had gone into its creation.

The queue for Thranduil’s autograph was snaking halfway round the foyer.  Thorin saw only a few people lined up for Bilbo’s book, and made the snap decision to join it.  He reached the front of the queue and handed over the poetry book for signing.

“What name would you like me to write?” Bilbo asked.

“Thorin, please.  I really enjoyed your poems tonight, especially the one about the autumn; I’m sorry, I don’t remember the name of the poem.”

“Oh, thank you.  But that one’s not in my new book.  I read a couple of older poems as well.”

“That’s okay.  I can probably get a copy from the library.”

“No, wait.”  Bilbo bent down and rummaged in a bag by his feet.  He took out a book.  “You can have this one if you like.  It’s not brand new, but it’s in very good condition.”

Thorin smiled and looked at the contents of his wallet.  “How much is it?” he asked nervously.

Bilbo smiled back.  “You can have it for free.  It’s not as if I can’t get another copy.  And here’s my email address, in case you have any questions.”

“Thank you very much.”  Thorin accepted both the book and the slip of paper.  I shall make sure to contact you if I do.”

“I’d like that very much,” Bilbo replied.

They smiled at each other again and then Thorin, rather reluctantly, turned away.

Spotting Dwalin, he grabbed his arm and said, “Come on, we’re going!”

“Aren’t you going to wait for an autographed book?” Dwalin asked.

“From that poser?  No way.  I’ve got a book from someone who’s far better.  Two books in fact.  And his email.”

Dwalin shook his head and followed his cousin who was almost bouncing down the steps outside the theatre.

 


End file.
